Mendaki Bersama di Liburan Musim Panas
by firufiru
Summary: seluruh tim basket inti sma teiko menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya untuk mendaki bersama di gunung, apa sajakah yang mereka lakukan ketika sedang mendaki? pokoknya baca ajalah hehehe


Chapter 1 : diskusi

 **Mendaki Bersama di Liburan Musim Panas**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : ide pasaran, gaje, yaoi dikit dikit**

 **DLDR**

"Tetsu-kun~~~" teriak manja momoi dengan menerjang tetsuya

"ah sesak momoi san"jeritan sesak tetsuya di dada momoi san

"oi tetsu lama sekali kau datang, kami sampai lumutan tau" teriak aomine dengan wajah kesal

"kita jadi kan pergi mendaki sekarang nanodayo" ucap midorima dengan gaya khasnya menaikkan kacamatanya

"tentu saja-ssu kita tak boleh meninggalkan tokoh utama kita yang manis ini-ssu, ah aominechi kurokochi Cuma telat 15 menit aja-ssu"kise dengan bibirnya yang cemberut membuat aomine ingin melahap bibir sexy milik pacarnya

"*Kraus* are kurochin sudah sampai *kraus*"murasakibara dengan cemilan seperti biasa

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang"nada datar dari Akashi mutlak membuat semua kepala pelangi langsung menuruti sang kapten

.

Mendaki? Bagaimana bisa mereka langsung ingin mendaki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Langsung aja kita flashback sedikit di belakang cekidot

#flashback

"ohayo minna"sapa tetsuya dengan wajah datar sedatar teplon dapur tapi masih menampakkan wajah bahagia paginya

"yo ohayo tetsu"

"ohayo kurokochi"

"ohayo kurochin"

"ohayo kuroko"

"ohayo tetsuya"

"ohayo tetsu kun~~~"

Jawab serentak sahabat senasib tetsuya, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda.

"apa yang kalian diskusikan? Mengapa kalian mengumpul seperti itu?sedang arisan kah?sedang bermainkah?sedang menonton video p***o?atau kalian sedang main rahasia rahasiaan dengan ku?hmm mencurigakan"tanya tetsuya dengan pose berpikir yang membuat semua teman temannya melongo dengan pertanyaan bak kereta api.

"kau Tanya atau baca cerpen tetsu"

"hmm sebernanya ini bukan suatu yang penting tetsuya kami sedang mem-" Akashi sedang menjelaskan kepada tetsuya yang tiba tiba kise memotong penjelasannya*siap siap kise kau akan merasakan cubitan gunting merah Akashi*

"kami sedang merencanakan liburan musim panas nanti kurokochi"sela kise tersenyum lebar seperti tak punya dosa apapun

"woi kise kau" "ada apa aominechi?" aura yang tiba tiba tak enak di belakang kise muncul

"beraninya kau memotong penjelasanku kise"*ckris ckris* "woaaahhhh"kise langsung bersembunyi di belakang aomine

"hmm memangnya sedang merencanakan apa?tanya tetsuya kembali seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa

"kami akan pergi ke pantai bagaimana?bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo tapi itu saranku"dengan tsunderenya midorima

"*Kraus* itu bagus midochin *Kraus* tapi aku tak suka panas *Kraus*" tolak halus murasakibara dengan pocky di mulutnya

"aku setuju dengan midorima, kita akan ke pantai saja, lumayan liat liat pemandangan yang indah" seringai mesum terpampang di wajah aomine yah kira kira kalian tau apa yang ada di bayangannya

"hmm"Akashi sedang berpikir

"aku menurut saja ssu"seru kise dengan tetap di belakang aomine

"umm aku sih tak masalah kalau di pantai, mungkin baju renang baruku akan aku pakai nanti"momoi juga menyerukan pendapatnya

"bagaimana denganmu tetsuya apa kau mau ke pantai nanti pas liburan?tanya Akashi dengan menatap tetsuya dengan heran

"umm aku tak kuat berpanas panasan"jawab tetsuya dengan muka temboknya

"lalu kau ingin kemana tetsu" Tanya aomine dengan muka kesalnya yang tidak jadi ke pantai

"hmm bagaimana kalau kita mendaki saja"saran tetsuya membuat semua berpikir serentak

"tapi mendaki sangat melelahkan kurochin *Kraus**Kraus**Kraus*"jawab tidak setuju murasakibara

"hmm boleh juga sekalian melihat pemandangan alam disana"jawab setuju Akashi

"hahhh disana akan ada hewan buasnya tetsu"jawab aomine yang tidak setuju

"ah mungkin tak masalah sudah lama aku tak mendaki, bukanya aku peduli nanodayo tapi aku ingin mendaki seperti dulu nanodayo"jawab setuju midorima padahal dia yang tadi mengusulkan terlebih dahulu"

"woi midorima tadi kau kan mengusulkan ke pantai teme"protes aomine yang tidak setuju dengan jawaban midorima

"yah itu hanya usulanku aomine jangan marah padaku nanodayo"jawab midorima karena tak mau dip rotes

"ck sialan kau"

"ma ma ma sudahlah aominekun"momoi berusaha menyudahi protesannya terhadap midorima

"ah sepertinya seru juga kalau mendaki kurokochi"jawab dengan semangat 45 kise

"woi kise sebagai seme mu kau harus sependapat dengan ku kise"aomine tak terima ukenya setuju mendaki

"ah tapi aomine aku juga ingin mendaki ssu di sana akan tenang, tentram sentosa aominechi" sambil menggandeng tangan aomine kise membujuknya

"ah itu sangat menantang tetsukun, aku setuju" momoi juga setuju dengan semangat kemerdekaan yang teriakannya membuat semua telinga berdengung

"ah biasa saja momochi telingaku benar benar sakit *Kraus*"protes murasakibara di depan muka momoi

"heheh maaf mukkun aku terlalu bersemangat"momoi hanya terkekeh sambil membungkuk

"jadi bagaimana"Tanya tetsuya meyakinkan

"SETUJU!" serempak mengatakan setuju dengan semangat kise dan momoi

"ok sekarang sudah diputuskan kita akan mendaki minggu depan, bersiap siaplah kalian" dengan adanya tegasan Akashi membuat aomine menyerah saja dari pada di keroyok nantinya.

Sedangkan murasakibara dengan tenang menganggukan kepala sambil ngemil *benar benar penurut kalau Akashi angkat bicara

Yah benar benar pagi yang penuh semangat, semangat untuk liburan tentunya.

.

.

.

Sekian dulu ceritanya hehe dikit yah, kalau ada masukan akan di lanjut minna

Ah btw aku baru loh jadi author hehe jadi harap maklum kalau berantakan


End file.
